dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Wishing Well
| }} During The Great Dragon Faire, players were able to toss a coin in at the to try to earn prizes or tickets. During the Arcane Pentournament, players were able to toss a coin in at the to try to earn prizes or rings. Players who had saved a wish earned an additional wish when one was granted causing the wishes to accumulate together within the "Wish Market" which is accessible through the . Players who have not received a prior to reaching the 100 day mark in the Daily Rewards will receive a with the 100 day wish milestone. Gallery WellPoem.png|You Made A Wish Message (Fireflight & Goldenleaf) YouMadeAWishMessageFrozenFloe.png|You Made A Wish Message (Frozen Floe & Boulderbright) YouMadeAWishMessageArcanePentournament.jpg|You Made A Wish Message (The Arcane Pentournament) TheGreatDragonFaireWishLimit.png|Wish Limit Message WishingWellRewardMessageChest.png|Wishing Well Reward Message Chest WishingWellRewardMessageReward.png|Wishing Well Reward Message Reward WishingWellRewardMessageChestTheArcanePentournament.jpg|Wishing Well Reward Message Chest (The Arcane Pentournament) WishingWellRewardMessageRewardTheArcanePentournament.jpg|Wishing Well Reward Message Reward (The Arcane Pentournament) WishButtonActive.png|Wish Button (Active) WishButtonInactive.png|Wish Button (Inactive) The Great Dragon Faire- Wishing Well Reward.png|Wishing Well Reward Message ClaimWishButtonActive.jpg|Claim Wish Button (Active) SpendWishMessage.jpg|Confirmation Message to Spend Wish NoWishMessage.jpg|No Wish Message WishingWellFacebookNotification.jpg|Wishing Well Facebook Notification WishingWellFacebookMessage.png|Wishing Well Facebook Message WishingWellMarketViewOriginal.jpg|Wishing Well Market (Original) WishingWellMarketView.jpg|Wishing Well Market (Android and iPhone 5S) WishingWellDragonsSectionView.jpg|Wishing Well Dragons Section View WishingWellHabitatsSectionView.jpg|Wishing Well Habitats Section View WishingWellDecorationsSectionView.jpg|Wishing Well Decorations Section View WishingWellBuildingsSectionView.jpg|Wishing Well Buildings Section View WishingWellIslandsSectionView.jpg|Wishing Well Islands Section View ArcanePentournamentWishingWellInGameNotification.jpg|Wishing Well In-Game Notification (The Arcane Pentournament) ArcanePentournamentWishingWellFacebookNotification.jpg|Wishing Well Facebook Notification (The Arcane Pentournament) WishingWellCongratulationsMessage.jpg|Congratulations Message (The Arcane Pentournament) Release History Community Wish Amounts *During The Great Dragon Faire and Arcane Pentournament players had the opportunity to make a wish at the each day to help fill the meter up with community wishes. **The meter during The Great Dragon Faire was filled up at approximately 16.5 million community wishes. **The meter during the Arcane Pentournament was filled up at approximately 14.2 million community wishes. Notes *The was released along with the Purple Dragon Figurine, Red Dragon Figurine, Heated Air Balloon, Sun Theme, Midday Dragon, Prize Tent, Games Tent, and the Challenge Tent. *Throughout The Great Dragon Faire, as more people made wishes at the fountain, larger piles of coins appeared at the fountain's edge and in the pools of water. *On September 1, 2015, players that participated in The Great Dragon Faire received the as a "special gift from Backflip" along with one wish. *The disappeared from The Great Dragon Faire Island on September 3, 2015. *Backflip Studios has confirmed that players will only get one wish from the . *On June 30, 2016, the returned along with the Arcane Pentournament event. *When the was released during the Arcane Pentournament event, the last line of the was removed which states, "We're not sure what will happen once the well is full, but it's sure to be something we've never seen before!" *On August 18, 2016, players that participated in the Arcane Pentournament received the as a "special gift from Backflip" along with a wish if they did not earn one from the The Great Dragon Faire. **In addition, players received a wish for the if it was already earned during The Great Dragon Faire. *The disappeared from Arcane Pentournament Island on August 26, 2016. *The Wishing Well and a wish can be received after opening one hundred daily rewards Category:Buildings